Spin the Kunai
by Princess Shadowfiend
Summary: Sarianah returns from a solo mission to find her colleagues playing an intimate game called Spin the Kunai, and is dragged into it by a certain orange masked member.


Special thanks to LOA, LoverofAtaksuki for the inspiration and support! Please enjoy :)

**Disclaimer: **This story and the original character, Sarianah, belongs to Lexypink. All other rights belong to the original creators of 'Naruto'. This literature is intended for recreational purposes only.

* * *

Spin the Kunai

"Hey guys! Eh?" Sarianah paused at the door frame, seeing the entire Akatsuki forming a circle; some sitting crossed legged while others just lazily had their legs spread open. Hidan suddenly stood up and walked over to Itachi, face red as a cherry, and pulled back his head by roughly grabbing his hair. He planted a kiss on the Uchiha's lips.

"Oh my-"

"Saria-Chan! Come join us!" Tobi jumped up and grabbed her arm. He dragged her to an empty spot between Kisame and Zetsu, despite her protests. Itachi bent forward and spun a Kunai that was lying in the center. When it stopped, it landed on her.

Sarianah gave him a puzzled look when he got up and walked over to her. His godly face holding a drop dead gorgeous smirk as he gazed at her with smoldering dark eyes.

"It's Spin the Kunai, Saria-Chan," whispered Tobi before Itachi kneeled on one knee and gently grasped her chin with two nimble fingers.

"Itachi?"

"Shh..." He shushed her with a gentle kiss, and walked back over to the empty space between Kisame and Kakuzu.

"Lucky bastard." muttered Hidan grumpily as Sarianah leaned forward and spun it. A couple seconds later, it stopped, pointing right at Kakuzu. She could just feel her face boiling.

"Ya gotta do it without the fucking mask!" hollered Hidan once Sarianah was standing in front of Kakuzu. She just knew that he was smirking; his eyes completely gave it away.

She swiftly yanked down his mask and crashed her lips against his. He lost balance, causing him to fall back with her legs planted firmly on either side of his waist. Both tried to exert dominance with their tongue and it was a rough fight until Sarianah finally won with a bright smile.

She walked back over to her spot. Kakuzu spun the kunai and wound up with Tobi, who vanished, replaced with a log, bearing his signature mask.

"Cheater." growled Kisame.

"Tobi never said he was playing!"

"But you were sitting in the circle." Sarianah pointed out as she gave Kakuzu a smug smirk.

"Only for a better view!" he protested, popping out from behind Pein, who just sat there, observing the group with a rare smile. Ever since Konan passed away he had been seen hanging out more frequently, sometimes joining in on the fun, even participating in Spin the Kunai.

"I'll go in Tobi's place, yeah." said Deidara as he spun the weapon with a flick of his wrist. Kisame. Deidara's face scrunched up in disgust.

"AGH! No!" he cried, tears falling with shame. Kisame used his finger, gesturing him to come here.

"Come on Deidara, let's get this over with." He sighed deceivingly.

"Make it hot!" cheered Sarianah.

Kisame smirked and grabbed Deidara's neck when he was close enough, and gave Deidara the kiss of a lifetime. It lasted a few seconds till Deidara kissed back, and down to the floor they went. Kisame had moved on top of the blond man, pushing a blue hand up the criminal's shirt. Deidara shared his enthusiasm.

"Oh my Gods." whispered Sarianah as her face heated up dangerously. She leaned against Zetsu for support lest she pass out.

"Alright you can fucking stop now!" hollered Hidan as he tried to staunch a nosebleed.

They both got up. Deidara crawled back to his spot with a red face, covering his mouth with the back of his hand. The shark man snickered evilly as he took his turn, wondering who his next prey would be. Sasori.

"Damn! Both art freaks in one fucking go!" said Hidan.

Kisame scowled and walked over to the puppet boy and gave him a quick peck. Sasori smirked, and spun. He got Sarianah. She barely noticed the process of him disconnecting an invisible chakra string from the blade.

'Cheater.' she thought.

"I've been wondering what you tasted like." he said, a devil's smirk spreading across his face.

"Just get it over with." She sighed. 'Oh why did I join?' The kiss started the same way with Itachi's, only with a fiery taste to it, and he wasted no time forcing his tongue inside, exploring every hidden curve and dip of bitter sweetness.

She responded, and leaned back, pulling him with her. He let go and trailed wet kisses up her jaw, and nibbled on a lightly tanned ear, earning a seductive mewl from the brunette. He was yanked off by Pein.

"She needs to breathe, not suffocate in her own heat with others watching."

Sarianah blushed, just now realizing that they weren't alone. "S-sorry." she stuttered, thoroughly embarrassed with herself. She got a wolf whistle from a few of the guys. She gave them a puzzled look, until she noticed that her legs felt slightly cooler than usual.

She looked down, and screamed. During their make out session, Sasori had sneakily pulled her cloak up just above her crotch, showing off a lacy white underwear shorts that had been pulled down slightly.

Swiftly readjusting her garments she took her turn, and got... Oh gods forbid... God himself. Pein.

"I'm in Hell." She groaned.

"I'm in heaven." he replied with a smile, making her blush. Shyly, she walked up to him, and kneeled to him.

He closed the distance for her, his fang piercings causing a cool sensation to tingle on her already swollen lips. She moved around so that she was straddling his lap, and their tongues clashed together when she let out a startled moan as she felt something brush against her core.

A loud, disruptive cough made them stop, and both guiltily glanced around the circle with red faces. Zetsu stretched his arms and yawned. "As fun as it was, even though I didn't get any action, we should call it a night." Several murmurs of agreement responded him as the members stood up to clear out to their respective rooms.

Sarianah went to follow suit, but was grabbed by the hips and pulled back into Pein's lap, where his twitching bulge made contact with her clothed sex again.

"And where do you think you're going, Sarianah?"

"To my room."

"Ah ah, to MY room." he corrected, meshing their lips together once again and picking her up to carry her to the desired destination.

This was going to be a_ long_ night.

* * *

Hope you liked the story. Please Review.


End file.
